


every morning

by curiosity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity
Summary: Every morning, the sun and the sea would find themselves next to each other.





	every morning

**Author's Note:**

> just a little one-shot i refound while cleaning my drafts, i wrote this for my best friend like months ago and i still like it a lot so i'm dumping it here! it's gay

Every morning, Kanata would wake up with the sun staring at him.

Every morning, Chiaki would wake up to look the sea beside him.

Every morning, Kanata would let a sleepy moan escape his lips right after he rose from slumber, slowly opening his eyes to see Chiaki radiating next to him, and Kanata would say “Good ‘morning’, Chiaki,” and Chiaki would return to him saying “Good morning, Kanata!”

Every morning, Chiaki would get up from bed, dress himself up from his night shirt and boxers (and Kanata would always hum a little upon seeing Chiaki not purposely show off his chest, to which Chiaki would get always a little bit embarrassed, no matter how used he is to their routine together), and head off to the kitchen to get the two of them breakfast.

Every morning, Kanata would wait for Chiaki to return to bed with their food, clinging onto the warmth he left on the bed, realising it does get cold easily when he’s not here. (Chiaki is a really ‘warm’ person, he would think, holding the pillow closely to his chest, smelling Chiaki’s sweet scent in it.)

Every morning, Chiaki would come back and place the tray in their bedside shelf, giving Kanata his part of the meal and grabbing his own as well. Then, he would try to give Kanata a kiss… except he would always get too embarrassed just when getting to close to the other’s face, and he would laugh it off and hide his face on Kanata’s shoulder.

Every morning, Kanata would hold onto Chiaki tightly when he would get embarrassed, would raise his face to stare right into his fire burning eyes with his gentle emerald ones, then would place a soft kiss on the other’s lips, followed by a little giggle and more of Chiaki’s embarrassment and ‘Doing that is such a low blow, I wasn’t prepared!”

Every morning, Chiaki would realise how happy Kanata made him feel.

Every morning. Kanata would realise how glad he is to be with Chiaki.

Every morning, the sun would thank the gods for letting the sea remain with him… and every morning, the sea would thank the gods for letting the sun shine on him.


End file.
